


Miraculous Prompts

by MalcontentSkeleton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcontentSkeleton/pseuds/MalcontentSkeleton
Summary: Some short prompts for Miraculous Ladybug. The first one - pure angst. Not sure how many I'll do, will edit tags as needed.





	Miraculous Prompts

"Why are you looking at me like that? Come on, I love you, you know that- what are you doing with your staff? Put it... put it down Chat, nice and slow."

But he doesn't. Instead he advances, green eyes cold and dull, staff extended in front of him and pointed right at her red and black spotted chest.

"You're not in your right mind Chat, he's controlling you!" The staff meets her chest. Chat Noir's eyes remain focused on her face, expression blank. Then he moves back, staff raised to come down. He knows she won't hurt him.

"PLEASE! I love you, put it down! This isn't you Chat don't let him control you!" Tears pool at the corners of her blue eyes, her miraculous giving a final beep. Her partner stumbles back against the flash of pink light that leaves Marinette in Ladybug's place; defenseless, human Marinette. For just a moment recognition flashes in his eyes. Just a moment is all she needs. Marinette rushes him, but instead of attacking she pulls him close, into a tight hug that leaves his arms pinned to his sides. She can hear his heart pounding under the leather of his suit, white now instead of black, fighting against the control Hawk Moth is trying to assert over him. She's positive his kwami is helping him fight it. The staff clatters to the ground, the sound echoing over his ragged breathing but she refuses to move. She won't let him go.

"I'm so sorry Chat... I didn't realize he.. I'm so sorry!" It's her fault. All her fault, for not realizing Hawk Moth had a hold on him, for being too late coming after him! He's completely still in her arms, his eyes behind his mask the only things moving. He's blinking rapidly, his heart pounding against her ear, and still she refuses to let him go. She could reach up and grab the akuma now, hidden in his mask, but she can't transform in time to purify it even if she did.

She knows Hawk Moth is talking to him, screaming at him. Her Kitty is in so much pain as his hands clench and relax at his sides. "Please fight it!"

But it's a losing battle. His eyes unfocus, his body relaxes. Before she can even release him to stumble backwards she hears him whisper "cataclysm".

The last thing she sees is the unnatural glow of his eyes, widening in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave some prompts in the comments! Nothing too risque though, thank you!  
> This particular one was inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr, but unfortunately I can no longer find the original post :(


End file.
